Preguntas Vocaloid!
by i-k-n-e-w
Summary: los vocaloid estan dispuestos a responder todo tipo de preguntas asi dejen reviews con sus preguntas y ellos las responderan con mucho gusto Rin: siiii!
1. Introduccion!

**Preguntas Vocaloid**

**Autora: holaaaa **

**Rin: todos los vocaloid estamos aqui para responder sus preguntas!!**

**Len: si pregunten lo que quieran!**

**Autora pero ustedes de donde... BUENO. ya en ten dieron el punto pongas reviews con sus preguntas y los vocaloid las responderan**

**Rin*encima de su aplanadora*: si no preguntan los arrollo!!! muahaha!!!**

**Len: creanme ella lo hara si es necesario **


	2. Primeras! cof cof Primera pregunta

Bueno por fin tengo preguntas

Rin: siiiii

Len: siiii….creo

______________________________________________________________________

**Hola n_n****  
****Pues... yo preguntaria, pero...****  
****sucede que soy Kaito y tengo a Len y Rin muy cerca para preguntar lo que sea.****  
****Pero bueno, hare una pregunta aun asi:****  
****ehmm...****  
****Len:****  
****Akaito te cae bien?****  
****Rin:****  
****Akaito te cae bien?****  
****Len:****  
****Porque participaste en el video de SPICE!****  
****Es cierto que es tu modelo a seguir?****  
****Rin:****  
****TIENES UN JARDIN LLENO DE MANOS?**

**A los demas... mh...****  
****Luka:****  
****Es cierto que estas obsesionada con Len?****  
****Miku:****  
****Es cierto que solo usas un 2% de tu cerebro en cosas que no sean de cantar?****  
****Y... creo que ya es todo.****  
****Y le preguntaria a Meiko si es cierto que me engaña, pero eso ya es muy complicado. Dejemoslo en las otras preguntas**

**Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy**

Len*emocionado*: ahh….hola kaito!!!! (por que rayos lo dije de esa manera) bueno creo que si me cae…..creo…..o no?

Meiko: ok…. bueno Rin responde a tu pregunta.

Rin: NO, porque no me gusta el color rojo… ni el picante… No!

Len: uau! que sincera… bueno…

Meiko: oye a mi tambien me gusta el rojo!!!!

Rin: y….

Meiko: como q y… bueno almenos yo tengo MAS que Tu!!!!!!

Rin: hey!!! Yo aun estoy en crecimiento asi que no hables!!!!!

Len: la verdad Rin tienes 14 años ya deberías… bueno..

Rin*entre dientes*: q dijiste Len……

Len: a yo bueno… es q… yo… a… Luka reponde!!!!

Luka: pero… si aun te toca a ti…..

Len: a bueno… participe en SPICE porque…. me lo ofrecieron…y me parecio divertido….aunque Rin modifico algunas cosas!!!!

Rin: yo solo me asegure de q no fuera tan pervertido…

Len: fue mucho mas que esoo!!! El punto era que terminara con Miku no contigo!!!

Rin: ahh!! Miku no sabe actuar….aparte siempre quise saber q se sentia…

Len: Rin estas loca….bueno siguiendo con la pregunta NO yo no lo temgo cmo un ejemplo a seguir yo…no quiero terminar con Rin de esa manera … aunque alguien…*mirando a Rin* si quiere….

Rin: yo solo te quiero como el lindo y shouta hermanito que eres!!

Len: que no soy shouta!!!!.....aunque habesces me gustaria estar con varias chicas como en Spiece, pero no engañarlas….

Rin: Len-kun que ….acabas de decir….

Len: a yo… este bueno…yo.. Rin porque no respondes a tu pregunta

Rin: No no tengo…. PERO VOY A TENER UNO SI LEN NO SE RETRACTA DE LO Q DIJO….

Len: Rin oneechan… sabes muy bien que yo te adoro no?

Rin: SI LO CE PERFECTAMENTE……*se sube en su aplanadora*

Len*siendo perseguido por Rin*: LUKA!!! RESPONDE A TU PREGUNTA AHHHH!!!!!

Luka: responderia sinceramente pero…. Ya que Rin tiene su aplanadora dire que no

Meiko: ok…. Miku responde…

Miku: por supuesto que NO!!! Lo uso en otras cosas como en MI… MI …MI….CANTAR…MI…CANTAR..

Rin: creo que eso responde a tu pregunta….

Miku: callate……PLANA!!!

Rin: DATE POR MUERTA MIKU HATSUNE!!!!

*comienza Rin a perseguir a Miku con su aplanadora*

Miku: hay!!! Mi pierna!!!!!

Meiko: por supuesto que yo no te he…..aaa…OLVIDALO!!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno aqui termina esta secion de preguntas!!

Rin: Miku cobarde!!!

Miku: auu!!!

Len: tratare de calmarla

Rin: ni c te ocuura

Len: ok..

Autora: bueno espero q les hay agustado envien mas preguntas!!!


End file.
